The present invention relates to portable pneumatic machines of the type having a body with a compressed air inlet pipe or tube, rotary pneumatic drive means (bladed turbine or motor for exemple) placed in the body, actuated by the compressed air flow for rotating a tool, a device for adjusting or stopping the airflow feeding the machine and an electric generator including a rotor and a stator installed in the body. The rotor is arranged for being mechanically rotated by the drive means for creating electric energy from the pneumatic power driving the tool.
The invention is particularly suitable, though not exclusively, for portable pneumatic screw drivers, drills, screwers and grinders.
Pneumatic machines of the above defined type are already known. The document FR-A-No. 2 523 891, relating to a rotary pneumatic machine which includes lighting, shows a machine with a rotary member driven by a mechanism enclosed in a case, and actuated by compressed air. The case, having for this purpose means for connection to a compressed air source, includes an electric generator with rotor and stator, the rotor of which is driven by the compressed air feeding mechanism of the machine. This rotor is enclosed in a housing fixable to the case. The generator energizes lightening means carried by the housing for allowing the machine to work in difficult accessible places where the use of a portable lamp is impossible. This machine nevertheless only has a limited interest.